Mileena's meal
by Evil Dyke
Summary: Story is about Mileena and Kitana. Warning adult theme, make sure you are 18 or up.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Kombat series or any of it's characters. Story contains adult theme and gore make sure you are 18 or up before reading. Story contains adult material, gore, violence, lesbian, and fatality.

* * *

"Today will be the day i finally kill you Kitana!" Mileena whispered to herself while stalking her unsuspecting sister.

Kitana has been hiding in a abandoned area after she had betrayed Shao Kahn due to her own reasons. it took awhile but eventually Mileena was able to track her down. The evil sister's biggest goal was to kill Kitana but have lost every match against her so far.

"Die Kitana!" Mileena screamed while jumping out of her hiding spot to ambush her sister but to her surprise, Kitana was able to avoid her dagger.

"Mileena?!... but how were you able to find me here?!" questioned Kitana.

"Easy sister, all it takes is a few threats and people start talking, especially when i show them my mouth hahaha" Mileena replied.

"Your not taking me back! and you are not my sister, your a abomination!" Kitana angrily spoke back.

"Take you back? no no i'm afraid you got it all wrong sister, that is father's orders but my own agenda is much much more important...i'm here to kill you, to finish you" Mileena jumps towards Kitana just as she finishes her sentence.

Kitana was able to easily avoid her attacks and disarm her aggressive sister. Mileena tries to grab Kitana and land a large bite but is met by a few kicks that sends her flying towards the ground.

"Its time i kill you instead monster" Kitana said to her defeated sister on the ground.

"Rule number one sister, never fight alone" Mileena laughs as a few of her minions appears around Kitana.

Kitana quickly took out her steel fans and and began fighting off her sister's servants. The minions were defeated in no time but Mileena was gone.

"Damn it!" Mileena spoke to herself while punching a nearby wall.

"I thought i have gotten stronger but Kitana has too, I need to think of a plan to kill her" Mileena thought to herself.

"Ah i think this plan might just work hehe" the monster woman laughs.

Kitana continues to escape the area.

"I need to escape this land as soon as possible" Kitana's thought was interrupted by a group of Mileena's minions.

Kitana quickly defeats them and tries escaping the area but ran into more of mileena's goons and it appears they have a hostage this time. Kitana swiftly killed off the minions and released the hostage who was a little girl.

"Don't worry your safe now" Kitana said to the kid.

The kid touches Kitana's butt and rubs it.

"What do you think your doing?! Kitana yelled in shock.

"You got a very sexy and tasty body" the little girl spoke back smiling.

"Go back to your parents child, i will have nothing to do with you now" Kitana turns and walks away.

The little girl suddenly took out a needle and pokes Kitana's butt with it causing her to jump.

"What was that for?!" Kitana demanded angrily as she took out the needle but starts to feel extremely sleepy.

"Why...am...i..feeling...so..tired" Kitana questioned herself as she struggles to stand.

"Nighty night" the little girl said with a big smile as she looks at the fainting girl.

Kitana felt unconscious after a few more seconds, crashing straight to the floor. The little girl transforms and turns back to Mileena who began laughing at her defenseless sister.

"That was too easy, now i'm going to devour you" Mileena said as she removes her mask, exposing her large mouth and razor sharp teeths.

"No this is too simple for you bitch, i need to humiliate you first"

Mileena starts to notice how sexy her sister is while staring at her body. Mileena went down and began smelling her sister's body, kissing and licking her body, tasting it. Mileena grabs the unconscious girl's boots and removes them. Holding one of her legs up, Mileena began doing nice long licks to her feet and her legs, licking up to the thighs.

"Tasty, your going to end up being a nice meal" Mileena whispered to the defenseless girl as she removes her sister's strings exposing her lovely breasts.

Mileena grabs both of her breasts with her hands and began massaging them causing both of her nipples to get aroused and grow. Mileena extends her long monster tongue and began licking the lovely breast and horny nipple, switching between them. Mileena licks her sister's neck and forehead, tasting her even more before pulling up the loincloth revealing Kitana's thong. Mileena slowly removes the thong, exposing her sister's hairy crotch and pretty cunt. As Mileena moves her face closer, she could feel the steaming heat coming from her aroused cunt and sticks a finger in.

"Kitana's pussy is a little wet already haha" Mileena thought to herself as she moves her fingers in and out.

Kitana's slit starts getting wetter as her sister continues to thrust her fingers in and out of her cunt, eventually making low wet sounds, causing Kitana to moan softly. moving her fingers up and down her slit, Mileena can now feel and see her sister's large horny clit sticking out, letting her know just how horny and aroused her unconscious sister is. Even though Kitana is unconscious and unaware of whats happening, her body wasn't and its reacting nicely to her evil sister's sexual assaults.

"If you don't mind i'm going to play with your horny friend down here" Mileena said with a evil smile on her face.

Mileena press against Kitana's clit with one of her fingers and began playing and massaging it causing Kitana to breath harder and her sex juice to flow out even more. Kitana moaned again, louder than before. Mileena extends her tongue and began licking the leaking cunt with great force, tonging inside the unconscious girl's pussy with her tongue, causing Kitana to moan wildly and breath even harder and faster. Loud wet slurping sounds can be heard as Mileena licks and tongues inside her sister's soaked cunt, eventually the girl climaxed. Mileena looked down at her abused sister and smiles, knowing she just humiliated and sexually assaulted her. All Kitana had on still was her mask and lonicloth. Mileena took off Kitana's mask and she could see just how red her face has become, blushing due to all the pressure attacks Mileena has given her.

Mileena licks the girl's dripping crotch and face one more time before tonging inside her sister's mouth, tasting her sister again.

"Time to finish her!" Mileena yelled at her unconscious sister as she opens her razor filled mouth and chows down on her sister, making tearing and chewing sounds. Kitana's eyes remain closed and unaware due to the drugs from the needle and this was just the way Mileena liked it, a quiet sexy meal. Blood splatter and gruesome meat tearing sounds can be heard in the background as Mileena continues to devour her meal. Once Mileena finally finished, she was surrounded by small chunks of flesh, bones, hair and blood. Kitana never woke up and was never aware of what happened.

"Yummy!" Mileena said cheerfully while rubbing her now full belly.

Mileena than laughs loudly and looked down at her stuffed belly.

"I hope your sleeping well sister" Mileena continues to laughs.

"i finally killed my sister and enjoyed one hell of a meal, i guess this is considered a fatality" Mileena smiles.


End file.
